A Strange Mishap
by boogalaga
Summary: Poor Adia is roped into going to Fowl Manor to try and befriend Artemis, at her mother's insistance. Perhaps she'll find a much needed friend in someone who she'd meant to help. ...or maybe she'll just murder the infuriating boy.
1. First Impressions

A/N: This is still the same as a story I almost finished before, but it just starts differently. I was trying to do something original, but I found that it was original because it couldn't be done. So I guess I'm stuck doing the normal, over done stuff, and trying to make it good. This is NOT a romance, it will never be a romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters in the original stories.

A/N: Alright, READ THIS NOTE! I am changing the ending of the last story, numero quatro. Artemis wasn't mind-wiped, Foaly and Holly managed to convince Root that it would be wiser to keep his memory. That way he would remain a good person, and most importantly, they could use him as an in on human affairs. I don't know how they convinced him, but they did. I think Foally might have threatened to quit… I just never felt the real ending was what would have happened… Sorry, not budging. It is MY world after all (the story, not reality).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was busy in my room doing homework, well, fine, I was trying to get myself to START doing homework. I stared at my Algebra homework, glaring at the Pythagorean Theorem. "I think triangles should be outlawed," I muttered darkly, starting in on problem three.

Then I heard my Mom's voice from down stairs, "Oh she'd LOVE TO!" she exclaimed. I paused and listened some more, "Oh, Adia would definitely enjoy that…yes I'm sure."

At the mention of my name I raced out of my room and sped down the stairs, tripping and sliding down the last few steps. I quickly picked myself up and ran around the corner till I was right in front of her, "Mom, what exactly would I LOVE to do?" I asked coldly.

She held the phone up to her cheek, and I heard laughter on the other end. She gave me an easy smile, her pale face lighting up. "You remember Angeline Fowl," she inquired, brushing back some of her kinky golden-red hair. I nodded slowly and cautiously, her smile broadened, "Well, she has invited you to stay at her house over the summer!" she exclaimed.

You see, we had a week left till school was over, which is what made Algebra homework so unbearable. My eyes widened, then I asked suspiciously, "WHY does she want me to stay over the summer?" my voice deepening darkly.

She laughed lightly, "Oh honey, you worry too much," she tripped out gaily. I always felt my mom was full of sunshine, in fact, I often think she IS the embodiment of sunshine. Always wearing sundresses, and sunhats, digging in the garden, and she always has a secret smile about her lips. I've been told I inherited that smile of hers, that and her love of gardening.

I glowered at her, "You didn't answer my question," I pointed out coldly.

She chuckled then said over the phone, "She doesn't trust anyone, my daughter." I waited, and then she sighed and gave in, "Angeline, I'll have to call you back," she said, hanging up.

She looked at me, crossing her arms, "Adia," she said with a sigh, "As you know, the Fowl's have a son."

I smiled dryly, "Yes, you've told me about him," I commented, thinking of all the horror stories.

She gave me a look, "Well, Angeline is worried about him," she said softly. My eyes widened, whenever she started with the pity story; I was doomed. "He doesn't have any friends, and is so antisocial. Well, she was hoping that if you stayed with them; you could get him to relax, you know."

I glared at her, and she continued admirably, "Adia, you always tend to bring people out of their shell. You have something about you which makes them trust you, and you have never had any enemies," she gave me a pleading look.

I backed up, "Don't give me that look," I said warningly, "Stop it right now!"

She kept giving it to me, "The Fowl's are very close friends of mine, and I KNOW you would be welcomed, and have a good time there. So please just do this for me." She looked me straight in the eye, forcing me to measure myself up against perfection. To measure myself up against the martyr who WOULD go and do the right thing, who would help these wonderful people.

Me resistance shattered, "Fine, I'll go," I muttered angrily.

Her face brightened, "Oh Adia honey, you're doing the right thing," she said, giving me a hug.

I rolled my eyes, whenever someone says you're doing the right thing, you're doomed. I stalked off back to my room, and just so I would feel some what more in control I yelled down the stairs, "I'm going to HATE it there! So I hope you're HAPPY!" with that I slammed my door, almost breaking a lamp in the process. I heard her laughing as she went outside.

And so it came to pass that Adia, the American girl, went to Dublin Ireland.

The plane had just landed and I walked around. Angeline had said that her son and his (gulp) body guard would meet me there. I just about backed out right then when I heard that he had a body guard. But my Mom made me feel guilty, and my Dad yelled at me about responsibilities; and I went.

Anyway, she had said the sign would say 'Adia.' When I intercepted her and said she should have 'Goober' on it instead, as that was my nickname. She said she would leave it up to Butler, Artemis' (gulp) body guard.

I scanned around, and low and behold, there was a sign saying 'Goober' in large bold letters. Admittedly the man holding it was strong and scary, but any body who had a large enough sense of humor to hold that sign; was alright by me.

I walked over, carrying my bags. I had packed a weeks worth of clothing, and some trinkets of mine, nothing more. So I had two medium bags for two thirds of the summer, needless to say I was QUITE proud of myself. Though I admit, I brought a LOT of money for shopping…

I continued to walk through the crowd, slowly winding through. A man blocked my way, and I gently placed a hand upon his shoulder. In mild surprise he turned to look at me. I smiled gently and said in a soft voice, "Excuse me," with a small smile.

He nodded and quickly got out of my way, so it continued. It's surprising what can be done with a little bit of manners, and that secret smile.

(Switch to third person)

A young girl slowly made her way towards Artemis Fowl, the second. He looked up and watched her near him, recognizing her from the picture he had gotten. It had been surprisingly hard to get any information on her at all. All he'd really had to go on were her school records. He found that she had a flare for English, but when it came to math; she barely scraped by. That was about it, and only because there WERE no other records of her.

She was just turned fourteen, though from her picture you would have thought her sixteen or seventeen. She had fair skin, with hazel eyes, and her cheeks were naturally blushed, along with her naturally red lips. Her hair was a deep golden color that fell to her hips. At the moment it was braided back and put up into a bun. She was somewhat slender, and not all that curvy.

All in all she wasn't too pretty, she was somewhat above average, but nothing more. No, what made her catching was the way that her personality shown through. She gently murmured something to a man, a secret smile lingering about her lips; as if she knew something that no one else would ever understand, and it made her laugh. In contrast, her eyes were solemn, as if she understood things most never would, and they saddened her. It was a paradox that would have intrigued Artemis; had his mother not shoved her upon him.

She walked with a willowy grace, her head held high, and a firmness to her step. She knew where she was going, and nothing and no one would get in her way. Most missed that part of her, as she was often pausing and laughing, or dancing around someone. She was sweet looking, like a picture of some innocent child. Artemis easily dismissed her, waiting to get home and be able to return to his work.

She walked forward, and then caught sight of Artemis. Unable to help it, she froze. A pale boy of around her age stared back at her, smirking. He had delicate somewhat elfin features, with a shock of soft black hair. His pale skin suited him, oddly enough, and though he was thin; he had a firm and thick bone structure. This managed to make him look somewhat imposing, yet contain a debonair grace at the same time. He looked at her, his ice blue eyes standing out.

He had a sort of lazy grace about him, which put Adia in mind of a panther. A young adolescent, and admittedly gawky panther, yet he still managed to posses that unconscious grace.

She took a deep breath and walked up to him, giving him and Butler a bright smile. The boy arched an eyebrow, looking down at her coldly.

She gulped, and a cold smile graced his face, "You must be Adia," he said with a smooth refinement.

Adia shifted, instantly feeling out of place before this boy. She brushed some of her unruly hair back from her face, well aware of her faded blue jeans and slightly oversized shirt. She had dressed for comfort, and now she regretted it. Though she had a feeling she would have felt sloppy in anything if she stood beside this well dressed boy. For as we all know, he was wearing his trademark Armani suit.

His smile widened, and she could have sworn he was a vampire. She nodded then said softly, quite clearly cowed, "Yes, you're Artemis; correct?"

He nodded, "Indeed, now if you'll come this way?" he said politely. Butler took her bags, much to Adia's horror; they had been her rock, if she clung to them maybe Artemis couldn't make her so frightened she disappeared.

Adia followed him, Artemis' back turned. Our favorite genius had to smirk, looks like she wouldn't be any problem at all. All he needed was to make her feel sufficiently awkward, and she'd leave him alone. It's amazing the low self esteem level's of adolescents.

Meanwhile, Adia pushed her way through the throng; Artemis' vampire smile cleared the people a lot faster than her secret one. Though, she didn't doubt that Butler's size hurt anything either.

Finally they left the airport, and stepped out into a drizzly day. Artemis stopped and looked at the rain, a scowl fixed upon his face. If Adia didn't know any better (which she didn't) she could have sworn that Butler was silently laughing at Artemis. He seemed to have a good natured twist to his lips as he handed Artemis an umbrella.

Adia quite simply walked into the sprinkle, not at all perturbed by the minute irritation, it was too small to notice. In fact, this kind of weather was always her favorite. The kind of weather that makes the world seem like a water color backdrop, and where everything and one seems to be contemplating something.

So with an unusual good nature, she walked up to Artemis' Bentley, and got in. Admittedly she didn't realize it was his and his alone, but that was fine with her. Once inside of his car, they both went as far as they could towards the opposite windows.

Artemis scowled as he typed on his laptop, he couldn't believe the audacity of Butler. All he had wanted was to sit up front with Butler, so he could work in peace, and Butler had said NO! He fumed silently, admittedly Butler had come up with a good reason; that if anyone attacked the car Artemis would be safer in the back, but still! Artemis was sure that Butler's true motives were to make him (the horror) socialize with that inferior girl.

Of course, Adia was unaware of these thoughts; all she knew was that Artemis was pissed. Though he would never have used such a word as pissed. She didn't know what she had done, or why he was so angry; but she just wanted to disappear. She kept silent, not saying anything, and desperately trying to hide the fact that she had to PIDDLE! She had to PEE! She could not say that though, for then The Vampire would give her The Smirk, and she'd shrivel up and hide forever and ever. Nope, it was much better to have her bladder burst then have to deal with that. Besides, it took a few days for your bladder to burst, so she had some time yet. She was strong, she could hold out. Now if only it would stop raining…


	2. an unexpected room

A/N: Hey, here's chapter two. THANK YOU for the reviews. I feel loved. I've written a Peter Pan story (two chapters) and no one has reviewed that one. Its not a romance, and its an effort to stay as close to the book as possible. If any of you feel so inclined, please look at that story. Its called 'A Not So Human Faye.'

Disclaimer: ditto

Finally the car rolled to a stop, Adia looked out the window. An edging of awe began to hit her as she looked at the house and its grounds, then her bladder let out a cry. –Oh my GOD I HAVE TO GO PEE!- she thought desperately. With great effort the young girl kept from squirming or doing the pee dance, but she was fairly certain that if she didn't find a bathroom soon; she'd start crying.

Artemis stared out at the house, desperately avoiding Adia. His eye brows knit together in dignified exasperation, he wanted to just go inside and abandon this hindrance that had been miss-named Adia.

Finally the car stopped, and Butler got out, opening the door for Artemis. His young charge scowled at him profusely as soon as they came in view of each other. Butler remained stoic, though deep down he smiled. It was true that Artemis was more social, and had a few friends; but social situations still didn't come natural to the teenager.

Adia climbed out on her own, and watched two servants take her bags inside. She was of half a mind to follow them; maybe her bags would lead her to a bathroom. She had some soap and bath stuff in there (yes she brought bath toys) and maybe they would go seek out their natural habitat. Well, she could only hope, yes, she would follow her bath stuff.

Suddenly a woman and man came walking out of the house. The woman had a grace about her that Adia couldn't help but admire. She swept towards the car, a benign smile on her face, as she lightly held onto her husbands arm. Her husband on the other hand, stood straight and tall. He had a firm jaw line, and a strong step (though he limped a little). He looked resolutely down to Adia, and then she caught the twinkle in his eye, and the smile that tripped lightly about his lips.

She relaxed, and her bladder problem momentarily forgotten, gave them an honest and full smile. Her eyes crinkled up into little slits with her grin, laughter hidden in the bit of her eye that you could see. She glanced down, as if to hide some mirth, then looked back up at them; giving them a gentler and more dignified smile.

Angeline glided over with a sort of ethereal grace, her long dress flowing behind her. "My dear, it's so wonderful to see you," she said, lightly touching Adia's arm with her piano fingers.

Adia gave her a small smile, somewhat taken aback by this woman's boldness. She was not a touching sort of person, she had her personal bubble, and no one stood within its boundaries. –Well, at least she didn't hug me,- Adia thought with honest relief

The woman returned the smile, glad that she had set the young girl at ease. Then the man smiled amiably at her, "Welcome to Fowl Manor," he lightly steered Angeline back a bit, giving Adia room to breath. This earned him her eternal gratitude, he glanced at Artemis, "Artemis, why don't you show her, her room; then around enough of the manor that she won't get lost?" he asked, quite clearly saying 'NOW!'

Artemis gave him a scowl from behind Adia's back, "I'd love to…father," he said with some slight hesitation. Then he walked up so he was within Adia's eye sight, "This way," he said cordially.

She smiled slightly and followed, -NO! He can't be the one to show me around. I CAN'T say I need to take a bathroom break! Can you imagine the look he'd give me? OH MY GOD, no, no, no, no, PLEASE NO!-

Artemis watched her, mildly surprised at how she managed to keep from gawking at the manor. It was rather large, and she was merely middle class. Some 'gawking' would be expected; he'd have to watch her.

She briefly registered the shear splendor of what surrounded her –Oh look at that fountain, it's so beautiful! And it sounds so beautiful with the…I HAVE TO PEEEEEEEE!- You get the idea.

She followed Artemis through a HUGE front doors, and was directly faced with a lovely sweeping staircase. She couldn't help it, she gasped in amazement; her bladder momentarily forgotten.

At this Artemis smirked, even the rich were awed by the Grand Staircase. The girl stared at it, her mouth hanging slightly open in her surprise. Then she squirmed slightly, and all awe was gone. A sort of blank detachment came across her face. Artemis' smirk faded, what was wrong with her?

Adia gave Artemis a small smile, -Bathroom, Bathroom, BATHROOOOOOOMMMMMM!- Raging through her mind. He led her down a long hallway, showing her rooms and side hallways that didn't interest her one bit. Right then he could have told her that one hallway would lead her to world peace, and she wouldn't care. Now if he said that one would lead her to a bathroom, that was another matter.

FINALLY they reached her room. Adia KNEW he took the long rout, she just KNEW it! -Okay, so maybe he was supposed to show me around the house, but that's no excuse for actually doing it! He's a bloody genius for God's sake, why hasn't he figured out that I have to PEEEEE and just lead me to my room?-

"And this is your room," Artemis said smoothly, mildly amused when her saw her face light up.

Room means bathroom, it is a mansion after all. Oh I LOVE MY ROOM!- she thought, just a bit of her joy showing.

Just then a servant came barreling down the hall and skidded to a stop right in front of Artemis. The poor man looked horrified, "Sir," he said; addressing the indignant Artemis. "Your computers are beeping, and you told me to get you if they started to do that," the man told the self proclaimed Evil Mastermind. Well alright, so perhaps Artemis was no longer evil, but he still found a great deal of entertainment in frightening poor individuals.

Artemis got a disturbing smile on his face, and to his great amusement, saw Adia shy ever so slightly away. "Good," he purred, "I'll be back in a moment, please, make yourself at home." With that he swept away down the hallway, with a sort of well controlled excitement; or so it seemed to Adia.

She suddenly bolted into her room. She looked around, -Bed,- and opened a door, -Closet,- then ran to the other side of the room and opened another door, -BATHROOM!- Now, I believe we all know what happened when she found the bathroom. So I'll just leave it.

As it is, she was putting her meager amount of clothing into the dresser when Artemis returned. She had just decided that she REALLY wished she had brought some fancy clothes. That way she wouldn't feel so…well common next to Artemis. –Then again I'd probably feel stupid no matter WHAT besides him,- she mused; a small almost amused smile lingering on her face.

Artemis walked down the hall, rather pleased. He had been waiting for a response from Mr. Vandegelder for a long time. Artemis stopped and noticed that Adia had left her door open, he couldn't help but feel somewhat disgusted. He knocked on the door frame, getting Adia's attention.

She turned and looked up at him, momentarily forgetting how much he hated her; and gave him a bright smile. Artemis cocked an eyebrow, mildly surprised at her greeting; no one was ever happy to see him. Well, except his mother, but her smile was combated by 'Arty dear.'

She stood and walked over to him, her smile fading and dieing at his smirk. He just looked at her for a few moments, staring her down. She matched his gaze, but soon started to fidget. Poor Adia had no idea what she had done, she'd only been friendly to him. Okay so she thought he was a twit, a bias she had picked up from horror stories; but STILL!

"I apologize for my tardiness miss Adia," Artemis said politely, if as frigidly as the ice age.

She looked at him, quite clearly feeling out of her liege, "No need, it allowed me to start settling in," she said brightly. –And to find a bathroom. Oh thank GOD for that bathroom!-

Artemis stared at her for a moment, mildly surprised at this girl. Most just tried to avoid him at this point, yet this Adia was honestly trying to be nice. Alright, she was being nice. It seemed that the colder he got, the warmer she became. He nodded and led her down the hallway.

Say something Artemis, you're a genius, you should have SOMETHING intelligent to say!- he mentally screamed. He didn't know what to say to an adolescent, how would a genius speak to an ape? Though he supposed it wasn't Adia's fault that like all adolescents she was an ignorant and aggravating child.

Adia looked around at the various paintings on the walls, oblivious to the silence. One caught her eye, and she stopped; fascinated. It was of a young pixy like girl, almost innocent; who was staring right out at Adia. The painted 'pixy's' large blue eyes caught Adia's; transfixing her.

Artemis paused and looked back, watching as Adia stared up at the picture. Her eyebrows knit slightly together as she stared up at the painting, studying the painted child's face as if it could tell her something. –It's almost like they know each other,- the small fanciful part of Artemis mussed; though he knew Adia just liked the painting.

A small smile graced Adia's face, -She seems almost sad,- she mused; a sort of wonder in her eyes. –Somewhat haunted, almost like her innocence is actually a wariness.- Her smile faded to a good humored smirk as she shook her head at her whimsy. –I always do have a habit of putting parts of myself in paintings,- she thought, a soft laugh escaping almost like a sigh.

She turned to Artemis, giving him an amused smile as she noticed that he was staring at her. People did that a lot, it was probably because she was (and I quote) 'weird.' Her clothing tended to be flamboyant, and she always seemed so open and cheerful. Her easy smile tended to attract attention, though Adia just thought everyone got this much attention. Yes, she could be oblivious. Her selective naivety upset her just as much as it upset her friends; more so in fact.

He just smiled cautiously in return, caught off guard by the gentleness of her gaze. Then he shook it off, and led her around the rest of the manor. She stopped at a few more paintings, having her silent little conferences; as Artemis' childish side insisted on calling them. He supposed that in letting himself believe in fairies, he had doomed himself to always protecting that little part of him that loved fancy. Well, as long as he continued to gain friends like Holly from it; it was all right. –I'm getting soft,- he chastened half heartedly, more amused then annoyed.

They walked down to his old playroom, his mother had insisted that he show it to Adia. Adia's eyes widened in delight, a trampoline sat in a corner, huge brick sized leggos were stored in ceiling high shelves and drawers. Various other play things lay lying around, such as some small wooden train tracks and other construction toys.

She clapped her hands in delight; she'd never been able to get rid of that rather aggravating habit. "You could build castles out of all those leggos!" she exclaimed, running over to inspect them.

A small smile twitched in the corner of Artemis' mouth. "I know, I did," he informed her dryly, an undercurrent of pleasure ran through his words.

Adia picked up on it and turned to him happily, "Really?" she asked hopefully.

He couldn't contain a small chuckle, "Yes, they were rather impressive for a child of my age."

"Oh, lets make some castles with them now!" she offered gleefully, pulling out and inspecting the bright colored pieces.

Artemis looked at her in mild distaste, "Wouldn't you prefer to view the remainder of the manor?"

"No," she said simply, "Oh come on Artemis, imagine what we could make…" she enticed, giving him a charming little smile.

He arched that perfectly manicured eyebrow at her, not at all enticed.

She looked up at him with big round eyes, "Please? You liked it once, whose to say you wouldn't like it again?"

He stepped back, "There would be no point to that enterprise," he informed her coldly.

"Fun. Seeing what you can do."

He winced inwardly, what was it that adolescents found so difficult about using proper grammar? "That's hardly a reason."

She looked up at him, disgust hitting her for a moment. "Artemis, sometimes you have to run not to go somewhere. But just to see how far you can go, for eventually you know you're going to have to stop." She looked down and fiddled with a leggo, "move while you can," she advised in a small, wistful tone.

Artemis stared at her for a moment, then he cleared his throat and walked over to her. "Very well, but only for a small period of time," he conceded, not quite sure why he had given in.

Instantly she turned a bright smile on him, as if she hadn't just spoken as if the world was ending. "So, what are we going to make? You're the smart one here," she unnecessarily informed him.


	3. A Daring Lack of Concern

A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously late chapter.

Disclaimer: ditto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adia had gone through dinner, deciding that if she used the wrong fork; she'd survive. It was a truly daring move, and Artemis glared at her profusely for it. But she was strong, and she valiantly ignored his seeming lazer vision.

By now it was evening, midnight to be precise. Adia hadn't been able to sleep. She looked around 'her' room, and just gave up. The door slowly opened outward as she crept into the hall. She had changed to jeans and a t-shirt, not to mention socks for exploring. A small but strong flashlight rested in her hand, ready for the dark corridors.

Most of the servants were in bed, and all of the lights were off. Adia turned on the flashlight, a narrow beam slipping around and down the hall. Almost silently she began to walk. She passed through a hall full of portraits of the nastiest people she had ever seen, then a hall full of absolutely nothing but locked doors. Then she found a door she could open.

Adia grinned and quietly opened the hard wood door and stepped through, gently shutting it behind her. She swung the flashlight around in the darkness. She had stepped onto two some stairs. With a grin she climbed the winding steps, finally coming to their top and an old door.

Adia reached out and turned the handle, it didn't budge. It was locked. She let out a disappointed sigh, and walked back down the stairs to leave. She turned the other door, and it didn't move. She froze, "Oh no, no, no, no," she began to whisper, tugging on the door. But it didn't budge. She was locked onto a back set of stairs.

Artemis sat in his control room. He had gone up to quickly check the house and see that it was okay. The front hall way empty, so were most of the other rooms and halls. Then he saw Adia walking down a deserted hallway. He had to pause and watch, "What is she doing?" he asked no one in particular.

A slow grin spread on his face as he watched her walk up the stairs and become trapped. This should be interesting. He'd send a maid to help her in a while…

Adia walked back up the stairs, swinging her beam around for a sign of any missed doorways. At the top, she caught sight of a ladder. It led up to a trap door, probably the attic. Unfortunately it had a board padlocked over it so that idle explorers couldn't climb it.

She glared at it. It took more then a board to stop Adia! And she slid her feet onto the back and open end of the slanted ladder. She climbed sideways, clinging to the edges of the wobbly ladder for support. A step, another step, almost to the top. She'd reached it.

Adia laughed triumphantly and pushed against the trap door. It opened easily, grey pieces of insulation falling down around her. She froze; if she went in there she was going to itch so bloody bad…

Adia looked around; it was either that or wait for some help. Adia laughed and started to chatter with herself, a common and actually not insane habit of hers. "Since when have I ever waited for help? If I want something, I have to go get it." With that she slung herself into the attic.

She put the flashlight between her teeth, humming some old show tune absent mindedly. The insulation stirred around her as if she was in some sort of sea. She scanned the area with the light, turning her head this way and that. The grey dusty insulation went up to her elbows, brushing her stomach as she crawled in the low roofed space.

Artemis watched with interest as she climbed into the attic. He turned off alarms and sensors as she passed, switching them back on when she was out of the way. He wanted to see what would happen, and alarms would summon people. No, that would ruin all of the fun.

Adia felt carefully and slowly with her hands. If the floor had a rusty nail, she wouldn't know. That and she'd have to keep moving till she felt a trap door. Her hand slid over rough wood, more wood, still more wood. Then it thumped into some raised wood. She smiled and wedged her fingers under its edges, lifting the trap door.

Adia shined the light down the dark hole, uncovering another ladder; with a large piece of wood padlocked to it. She slipped down onto the top rung, the only uncovered part of the attic. Then carefully closed the trapdoor.

Adia slowly sat down on the wood, "careful now Adia, you don't want to fall." The wood bent but took her weight. "Oh I hope I don't get a splinter up my butt," and with that she slid down it. Surprisingly enough she moved easily, landing gracefully and without a splinter in her butt.

She grinned and looked around, holding the flashlight once more in her hand. "Well, at least I'm not on some stairs," she observed as she gazed around a large storage room. "Let's find a door." She began to wander, sweeping the flashlight in large arches. Then she saw it, "Door! Right there! Crawl under the old table, wriggle through the bookshelf, scramble over the rocking horse," and she was at the door.

Adia tried the door, and it opened. She peaked out into the hallway. It had a hardwood floor, and boring wall paper; but it was still nice. She stepped out and shut the door behind her, hearing it lock. "Well, I guess they don't mind people leaving; they just don't want people to come in. I wish those stairs felt that way."

She shone the flashlight to the left and the right of the hallway. "Which way, which way…" she mused. Adia closed her eyes and spun in a circle, then stopped. She opened her eyes, she was facing right, "Right it is." She laughed slightly as she walked, insulation flaking off of her as she scratched at her arms and legs. "That was the _right _choice if I do say so myself." She punned, badly.

Finally she reached a stair case and went down it, for three bloody flights. She reached the bottom and looked around, "Now, where am I?" she wondered. Adia walked around, she was in some sort of a sitting room. She walked over to the window and looked out, "I'm on the ground floor!" she said happily. And it was true; the window was no more than five feet off the ground.

Artemis smiled, so she was on the ground floor. Her room was on the second. Besides, it was easy to get to the right floor. Getting to the right wing was the hard part. If it wasn't for the security system, Artemis knew that a great many people could get lost for at least a week. Admittedly that was stretching it, but still. It was a large house.

Adia turned around and thought, "Well, I could wander this place and look for the main staircase…" she made a face. "Then I'd get hopelessly lost. I _could _just climb out this window and walk around to the front door…" She seemed to sway as she tried to decide what to do. "Out the window it is," she said firmly, "Oh please don't let me set off an alarm."

Adia walked over and set her hands on it, starting to lift.

Artemis' eyes widened and he hurriedly started to shut off the alarm. Just in the nick of time, "Stupid girl," he muttered angrily.

Butler watched from over Artemis' shoulder. "I think she's rather resourceful," he commented with a grin. He rather enjoyed watching this. Sure, her lack of awareness when it came to the security system was annoying, but other than that; she was doing very well.

Adia lifted the window and climbed out, shutting it behind her. Then, oblivious to all the trip wires Artemis had to desperately shut off, and then turn on again behind her; she walked around the edge of the house. Finally she reached the front door and walked in, not bothering to knock. She climbed up the stairs to her room, and took a lovely warm shower. She slipped into bed around three in the morning, she was tired now.

Artemis fixed all of the security systems, checking that his meddling hadn't broken anything. Then the exhausted, but entertained, boy went to his room and slept.


	4. Inner Tranquility, or Adrenaline

A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously late chapter. I am experiencing severe writers block. So, when my chapters suck. Know that I write them for you, despite the difficulty I have when writing.

Disclaimer: ditto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adia yawned and looked at her clock, it was ten A.M. She rolled over, the bed creaking like an ornery old woman. "Seven hours of sleep, that's not so bad…" she murmured, wiping the sleep-dust out of her eyes. With a stumbling walk she went to her dresser, pulling out a pair of worn jeans and a simple lime green t-shirt. Admittedly the shirt had a giant picture of a platypus on it, but it was a simple cut…

She didn't care, Adia liked platypuses and so she was going to wear it. A grin slowly crept onto her face, "I wonder what Artemis will think of it?" She brushed her teeth cheerfully, the thought of a horrified Artemis cheering her up immensely. Her hair was pulled into two quick braids, and she trotted down to the kitchen.

Artemis had gotten up at seven; exhausted and irritable. Yet this didn't show. He had donned his spotless Armani suit, and unwrinkled smirk. At the moment he and his mother were sitting in the kitchen, having tea and coffee. It wasn't a planned event, but a while ago he had noticed how Mother always drank coffee at ten. And, well, he had found himself finding reasons to head over to the kitchen around that same time.

At the moment they were chatting about their plans for the day. "I'm going to visit the Art Museum to see their new painting," he said calmly; sipping his Earl Grey tea thoughtfully.

"You mean the one donated by that mysterious benefactor?" Angeline asked. It seemed that all of Ireland knew of some mystery man who had been donating previously stolen art works to museums.

Artemis smiled to himself, "Yes, then I plan on stopping by at a restaurant for an early dinner."

Adia walked in with a yawn, looking tousled and exhausted. "Oh, hey," she said sleepily; making a bee line for an apple.

Angeline gasped, a huge smile wreathing her face, "Arty dear, why don't you take Adia to the museum with you?"

Adia turned and looked at Angeline's back, her expression one of horror and resentment. Artemis managed to mask his response, which would have been a close cousin to Adia's. "Oh, well I'm sure Miss Adia already has plans…"

Angeline waved his excuse away breezily, "Oh nonsense. The girl has just arrived here, how could she have made plans?" She turned back to look at Adia, who quickly gave Angeline a warm smile. "Do you have any plans dear?"

Adia desperately wracked her brain for plans, she had to have plans. Fuck. "Um, no I'm afraid I don't…"

Angeline turned back to Artemis triumphantly. "See Arty dear," she chastened with a smile, "It's not like you to jump to conclusions."

Adia looked up at the sky, mouthing to some cruel diety, -WHY? What have I done to deserve this?-

Artemis tugged down a smile, "Yes Mother dear, I'd love to take Adia out to the museum with me." Then he looked Adia over, "Though she might want to change into more appropriate clothing?" he arched an eyebrow, phrasing it as a question.

Adia rolled her eyes and started to stalk up to her room and change. She stomped up the stairs, mimicking in high voice, "She might want to change into more appropriate clothing." She stomped into her room, trying to make each footstep collapse the ceiling below her.

A quick glance over her limited wardrobe informed Adia that she was in trouble. "I have jeans, a t-shirt WITHOUT a platypus on it… Um, oh my, oh my." Then she let out a sigh of relief, "My one nice outfit, thank you Mom!"

She quickly slipped into a knee length dusty gold, and flowy, skirt. Adia owned no miniskirts. Her theory was that she didn't want to see her thighs, and she KNEW no one else wanted to. Perhaps that's why most people said she was pretty; she didn't wear low cut tight pants if she had love handles. The skirt was accompanied by a simple short sleeved blouse.

Adia stared at her shoes; she had a pair of black stilettos and some barely passable sandals… Sandals it was. She sprinted barefoot down the hallway, her sandals in one hand as her braids flew behind her. She even ran down the staircase, without tripping or anything.

There Artemis just stared at her, as she breathlessly grinned at him. "Try it some time," she told him, "There's nothing like racing through empty corridors and flying down staircases. Even falling is fun." And with that she put on her sandals.

Artemis massaged his temples, and just went out to the car. This was going to be a long day. Adia tripped cheerfully after him, she liked art museums. At Artemis' Bentley (A/N: is that his car? God, I'm so stupid about this stuff.) Butler held the back door open, and Artemis climbed in. Adia meanwhile, had other plans, "Um, Butler?" she began tentatively as the bodyguard turned to her. "May I ride up front?"

He gave her an amused smile, "I'd be honored," he said lightly; giving her a wink.

She climbed in quickly, completely rolling down the window. The ride began in silence, Adia lazily waving her hand out the window. Then they reached the highway. Adia undid her braids, and stuck her head out the window. Her eyes watered as her hair whipped out behind her, the tips of it brushing Artemis' closed window.

Artemis closed his eyes, kneading his temples irritably. If that girl didn't drive him to insanity it would be a miracle. They reached the museum without further mishap, though Adia did spend about five minutes just staring at the huge building. Then five more minutes staring at the ticket fee. "I can't believe you paid that," she whispered to Artemis as they walked down a hallway.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "What would you prefer I do? It's the only way to get a ticket."

Adia shook her head in disbelief, "Yes, but that was an incredible amount of money."

"I can afford it," he pointed out, she just stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed and began to massage his temples, "Will you please try to act with a little more decorum?"

Adia blushed, "Sorry," she muttered, quickly closing her mouth. They passed through rooms and rooms in silence. Adia stopped and stared at a portrait, "That looks like you Artemis," she said in surprise.

Butler and Artemis turned to look. It was a blond man in his early twenties, not at all similar to Artemis in his features. But his expression was an eerie reminder of the dark haired genius' arrogance. A sort of amused indifference danced in the blue eyes, and a small half smile balanced between hilarity and sarcasm.

Butler chocked down a laugh, he saw the resemblance as well. Artemis wasn't nearly as entertained however. He stared at it, his eyebrows knitting together as his anger began to condense almost like a thunderstorm. He coughed irritably, "I do not see any resemblance," and with that he swiftly turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Adia chuckled to herself, "Whatever you say Artemis," she whispered; following him at her own leisurely pace. An hour later Adia was exhausted. Her feet hurt, she was hungry, she was tired; and she officially hated art museums. Not to mention that she was convinced Artemis was doing this for revenge. She was sincerely regretting her comment about Artemis and that portrait. Well, to be more specific, she was regretting the fact that Artemis was small minded enough to be offended by it. She was quite glad that she had bothered him so much.

Artemis finally stood before the one painting he had wanted to see. It was a beautiful play of light, the oil paint seeming almost to glow. It showed a twisting tree winding towards the sky, almost in prayer. Light shown down on its leaves, seeming to make it glow. But, even more than that, the trunk and branches were painted in such a way as to suggest a woman; her arms out stretched to embrace the sky.

Adia plopped down on a soft and luxuriant couch that sat right before the painting. She restrained from lying down full length on it, even if they were the only ones there. She just stared at the painting, it had caught her fancy. "It almost looks like she's praying," Adia murmured to herself.

Artemis glanced back at her, and smiled to himself. If nothing else, Adia's love of art made her other aggravating habits bearable. It was almost as enjoyable to watch her gaze at a piece as it was to look at the work itself. Artemis was a people watcher, and the best time to watch people was when they were doing or looking at something they loved. She clearly loved art.

He gave her one of his rare smiles, "Are you ready for an early dinner?"

A huge smile broke forth, "YES!" Her voice echoes around the room as Artemis winced and once more massaged his temples.

They quickly walked to the car, Artemis claiming the front seat this time. That didn't deter Adia, she just stuck her head out the back window. So Adia arrived at the restaurant with lovely windblown hair. Well, that was her story anyway.

Artemis sighed and walked in, getting them a table. Adia looked around at the magnificent place. She felt cowed and all together ordinary amongst the women in lovely gowns and men in Armani suits. She wished she had an evening gown. Well, it was better to walk into this place with windblown hair then pigtails… Right?

They walked up two flights of stairs, coming to the top floor. It had a huge glass roof with a marble floor and lovely wooden tables. Artemis sat down with ease, looking like he belonged in this atmosphere. Butler managed very well himself, looking oddly suave with his oversized self. Adia just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear.

She sat down and peaked at the menu, her eyes widening. It was all in French and she had barely passed Spanish class. She looked up at Artemis, who caught her look and couldn't help but smile. He chuckled slightly, "Do you know French?"

Adia just shook her head, a little to cowed to speak. He sighed and took her menu, "Then I'll order for you." Relief swept over her like a tidal wave. Well, a quickly receding tidal wave. Panic soon set in again when she noticed all of the forks, spoons, knives. Spoons? She never used spoons! In fact, she prided herself on her ability to use a knife as both a fork and a knife. The simpler the situation the better. Adia was particularly skilled at eating with her fingers.

They sat in an awkward silence, for Adia at least, while they waited for a waiter. It was all Adia could do not to get up and just leave. She sat quietly, looking up through the ceiling and at the sky. –That cloud looks like a rabbit, and that one is a mutilated cow…- she thought; desperately avoiding boredom.

The waiter walked over, and Adia returned her attention to reality as Artemis began to order. Right then Adia decided that French was an ugly language. What a shame, she already hated Spanish. The waiter walked away, and Adia once more was forced to stare at the clouds. Fortunately there was a brisk breeze, so the clouds were constantly changing shape.

Adia stifled a yawn and looked around the table. Butler stared intently at something to their right. His entire being seemed focused on that one thing. Adia turned her head and looked, a tall man in a suit stood in a shadowed and barely noticeable doorway. He held a gun that was leveled straight at Artemis' head. Both Adia and Butler grabbed one of Artemis' shoulders and shoved him to the ground, all three of them landing on the floor under the table.

A gunshot echoed over their heads as people began to scream. Pandemonium broke out as people stampeded to the stairs. Women in long evening dresses tripped over each other, their rich silks and heavy velvets tearing under the heels of ridiculous shoes. Adia turned her head and stared over at Butler, who was busy surveying the room. He roughly grabbed Artemis by the shoulder, hoisting him up and barreling through the people. His large bulk easily parted the crowd, but they quickly closed in after him.

Adia stood, quickly darting after him. Oddly enough, she wasn't frightened. Her adrenaline had kicked in, and as always it had allowed her to become devoid of any emotions. Besides, the man had shot at Artemis, he didn't want her. Admittedly she was aware of the slim possibility that the man might grab her to get at Artemis, but she preferred to think that she wasn't that important.

People slammed into her, pushing and shoving to get out. Adia was jostled around, and forced away from the body guard and his charge. She looked up and scanned the crowd, they were gone. She sighed, the first note of fear slipping into her heart. She shivered then slowly made her way to a wall.

Adia walked along it, pressed close to it to avoid the surging people. Each step was calm and deliberate, she moved slowly but steadily. Adia reached the stairs and pressed close to the banister, just staying out of people's way. An elbow slammed into her stomach and she gasped, doubling over for a moment.

She took a few deep breaths, forcing her self to calm down. Then she closed her eyes, collected herself, and stood up. She navigated the staircase again, reaching the second floor. The huge room was jammed full of people, shoulder to shoulder and jostling each other. Adia scanned the room and stepped back into a nitch that had held a statue not ten minutes earlier.

She waited for the crowd to thin, still unable to summon up any emotion. Besides, she was in a room jam packed with people, she figured she was fine. Also, she was still working under the theory that the man didn't care about her.

Slowly, ever so slowly the crowd cleared. Ten minutes later Adia stepped out onto the floor and coolly walked down the stairs. People rushed around her, racing and jumping over or sliding down the banister. Adia easily avoided them, and reached the first floor. It was completely empty, and the few remaining diners sprinted across its polished floors.

Once more Adia just walked across it and out the door, into a frantic side walk. Cars were rushing over to pick up the panicked idiots. Adia wove her way through it and walked down the sidewalk till she was free of the pandemonium.

She spotted a bench and sat down, still keeping a hold of her emotions. She sighed, "Well, looks like I'll have to find my own way home…" she muttered as a hint of panic crept into her voice. Adia shook her head then pulled out some money and hailed a taxi. It pulled over and she climbed in the back, "Fowl Manor please." Her voice was clearer and stronger then it normally was, a side affect of the adrenaline, and the driver immediately started the car.

Adia breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure if he would know the place. Sure it was huge, but still, there was the large chance that it just wasn't that important. Of course, she had made a back up plan. If the taxi hadn't worked, she would have gone to the police. But that would have been humiliating, at least this way she had some pride.

The driver pulled up to the manor and she paid him, climbing out quickly. The driver with the wonderful lilting accent drove away. Adia walked up to the front gate, and was quickly let in.

Artemis felt himself roughly slammed under the table by both Butler and Adia. He tried to regain his breath as he glared darkly at them, neither of them noticing. Adia looked around the room, staring with a sort of detached wonder at the ciaos. She turned to look at Butler just as the body guard grabbed Artemis by the top of his suit and lifted him to his feet.

People were bullied out of the way as Butler quickly descended the stairs. He practically bull dozed people out of the way as he rushed through the second floor and down the stairs. Within seconds they were outside and in the car, driving to Fowl manor.

Artemis sat back in his seat, glancing over at Butler. He adjusted his suit and remade his tie, collecting his thoughts. Suddenly he froze, "Butler!" he snapped urgently.

Butler looked over at his employer, "yes Artemis?"

"We left Adia," his voice almost lost its refined quality. If she got hurt he'd never forgive himself, not to mention that his parents and her parents would kill him.

Butler glanced over at Artemis, he had completely forgotten about the girl in the fray. His job was to take care of Artemis, and in the panic of the moment he had done his job; unable to do anything more. "She's probably alright; the attempt had been done by an amateur. So she's probably just wandering around somewhere, frightened."

Artemis nodded, calming down a little, "Hopefully," he said softly, "We need to go get her."

Butler shook his head, "I'm taking you home, and then I'll go out after her." His decision was final, and no matter how Artemis wheedled, threatened, ordered, almost plead; nothing could change it.

They drove into the driveway after a long and winding route that Butler had taken, just in case the assassin hadn't been as much as an idiot as he had seemed. If a man was going to try to shoot someone in a highly populated restaurant and standing in clear view, he couldn't be a professional. Butler stopped the car and they both walked into the house.

Butler turned to go back outside and find Adia as the girl calmly walked in through the front door. Both Artemis and Butler stared at her, though they quickly forced themselves to calm down. She gave them a small smile, and walked up the stairs to her room.

Adia hadn't panicked yet, but it was coming on soon. She didn't want to freak out where everyone could see here. Artemis stepped in front of her, "Are you alright?"

Adia gave him a vague smile, "…yeah…" she murmured, not focusing on him as she started to slowly walk around him.

Of course Artemis detected the signs of shock and left her alone, letting the girl walk up to her room. He'd quiz her later on what had happened. Butler and Artemis looked at each other and shook their heads, then just walked into the parlor.

Adia reached her room, feeling like she was in a daze. She opened her door and closed it again, locking it. The girl walked over to a wall and stood, staring at the wall. Her eyes were blank as she slowly slid down till she was sitting, staring up at the ceiling vapidly. A deep breath shuddered through her system as she let the past events catch up with her.


	5. A Demand for Respect

A/N: I have walked away from my fanfiction account. But boredom combined with a sense of duty has required that I make another go at finishing my stories. So here it goes. It's been two years since I've started this story, so any help with this is welcome. It's been two years since I've read the books, so please help me with keeping everyone in character. This is a shorty, but I need some help with plot ideas. Any suggestions?

Disclaimer: ditto

Adia didn't reappear until around eight that night, the girl needing a chance to unwind. She had taken a long shower, listened to jazz music, and read a book until she'd managed to chill. It was surprising what a hot shower, good music, and not to mention a good book could do for you.

The girl came down the stairs, once more in her jeans and platypus outfit. She sighed and flopped down on a couch on one of the lounges. One of the lounges, she couldn't seem to get over that fact. 'One of'…how odd to be able to say that. Too bad she wasn't saying 'one of _my_ lounges.'

Artemis looked up from The big overstuffed chair. This wasn't 'a' big overstuffed chair. It was The Big Overstuffed Chair. It deserved a title. He put aside his book, some old Greek play. "I trust that you are feeling better?"

Adia looked over at him, expecting a sardonic smile or smirk. And…didn't receive one. True his eyebrow was arched rather elegantly, but other then that he seemed genuinely curious. She wouldn't go so far as to say concerned… But maybe the boy wasn't that bad.

She smiled warmly, even if her exhaustion did show in the edges of her lips, "Much, it's surprising what a hot bath and good book can do." She laughed lightly, "Doctors should prescribe it, I'm fairly sure a good book can fix anything." Artemis studied her for a moment, Adia squirming under his gaze. Finally Adia broke down, "Is there a reason for the bone chilling stare? Or are you just empty headed enough to enjoy disturbing me?" Her normally friendly gaze had shifted to a sharper edge; a chill equal to his own (if not as refined) in her voice. Adia was well known for being a sweetheart, but if you spoke to any of her friends they were terrified of getting on her bad side. Which rather surprised her as all she'd do was yell at them—if that.

Artemis broke his stare, looking at her with something between perplexity and disarmed delight. –Who'd have thought the little lap dog would bark back?--

He coughed, seeming to clear his throat, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Adia raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms, "oh really?"

Artemis' good humor began to run out. Who did she think she was? "Are you suggesting that I'd lie?"

His voice chilled Adia's very core; managing to put a damper on her temper. But at his condescending glare she felt it rekindle, but as something a little more controllable. Adia stood, laying a hand to her 'wounded' heart, "Do you really think I'd presume to be worrthy of the truth, and uttered from your lips no less?"

Artemis just stared at her, not expecting such a response. Adia turned on her heel and left the room, there was no reason to spend more time with someone who drove her _up a wall!_

Butler walked into the room, and came face to face with a steaming Artemis. The boy caught sight of his body guard, "Imagine the impertinence! That, that little _gutter snipe_," he snarled out the last two words; as if he meant to attack. "Assuming that she was anywhere _near_ my intellectual equal." He paced a step or two, glaring at nothing in particular.

Butler stopped and watched his young charge, stunned to see such a vehement response from the usually cool and collected Artemis. "Are you alright sir?" he asked hesitantly; looking down at the boy with concern clear on the older man's face.

Artemis looked up at his well trusted friend and forced himself to calm down. Really, there was no need to get so worked up over the adolescent. It was foolishness really. And it was probably just brought on because he hadn't really gotten over the attempt on his life. A reassuring smile seemed to glimmer, "Yes my old friend, I'm quite alright. I'm just a little tired."

Butler looked down at the boy, still concerned, "Are you sure?"

Artemis nodded, granting him a real smile this time, "I'm sure Butler. Though I think I should retire early tonight." The boy headed upstairs, his bodyguard watching the lad go.


	6. An uncertain truce

A/N: Yes, I know the last chapter was short. Not even two pages. Here's the deal, I don't really have a plot planned out. Please help me come up with one.

This story is going to be focused on Artemis' and Adia's relationship (I repeat, this is not a romance) and so it won't be particularly actiony. It won't have a huge gripping plot. But it will be a bit of a comedy at times, more of a coming of age story. So; any little scenarios that you always wanted to see Artemis put through?

Another thing I should warn you about. Adia will be making conjecture's about Artemis and her reasoning for his actions. These are not necessarily what is really going on, it's just what Adia thinks is going on. If any of the characters say or think something, don't trust them. It may just be their faulty opinion.

insert evil laugh But I won't tell you when they're wrong or when they're right.

Disclaimer: ditto

Once more Angeline watched Artemis walk into a room and Adia fix her own death glare on her son. Artemis looked up calmly and coolly matched gazes with the girl; smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow. "Is there anything I can do for you Adia?"

She narrowed her eyes and firmly flicked her gaze back to her book.

Artemis' smile widened sharply and he too returned to his novel.

Once more Adia turned from her book to gaze steadily at Artemis, seemingly drawn to the thing which—for whatever reason—irritated her so. Artemis again locked eyes, "Are you sure I cannot assist you?"

Adia growled something unintelligible and stood suddenly, turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

Angeline looked at her son, confusion written all over her delicate features, "What on earth did you do to her Arty?"

Her son raised his eyebrows with an air of wounded dignity, "_I_? Why should I do anything to Adia?"

Angeline was silent for a moment, clamping down on her natural response; 'Because you detest your peers and view them as your subordinates. Not to mention you feel insulted that I would even suggest that you spend time with a girl whom you view to be so extremely beneath you.' "Oh, I don't know Arty. You just often seem to…well…taunt other teens."

"I, taunt?" he proclaimed in a horrified tone; trying not to smile.

"Well yes, you often remind me of a cat…and they're the mouse."

Artemis couldn't hold back a smile that time, having lost his ability to remain indifferent to his parents. He had to face it; Artemis had begun to dote on his mother and look up to his father. Well, he had always looked up to his father. But it was somehow different now then it had been before.

The fact of the matter was that his father was a warmer man; a man who now returned the love his son gave him. And _that_ would change any relationship—and for the better I might add.

Anyway, Artemis smiled. "I suppose I do tend to treat adolescents badly. But I have not been guilty of such conduct with Adia." By his point of view he hadn't. Artemis hadn't set about to play mind games with her, and he hadn't tried to run her off. Therefore, Artemis was being civil. Not just civil, he was being downright friendly.

Angeline nodded, accepting her son's explanation without a second thought. It was odd, but her faith in him had made Artemis a more honest young man. "What do you suppose could have gotten into her then?" Angeline had no doubt that Artemis would be able to come up with a perfectly plausible; and probably correct, reason for Adia's behavior. Her son was a very intelligent young man, and she thought that with a certain amount of parental pride.

Artemis sat back, the answer easily within his grasp once he took the time to consider the question. "She is merely unaccustomed to my more reserved manner and feels slighted by it."

Angeline looked at her son, "Arty dearest?"

He winced, he knew that look. She wanted something and she would be ruthless in her pursuit of it. "Yes Mother?"

"Perhaps you could be a little warmer to Adia," she began hopefully. "She really is a nice girl."

Artemis suppressed a sigh, "I shall try mother," the snake lied through his teeth.

Angeline brightened immediately, "I know you two will get along just splendidly Arty!" And she kissed him on the cheek before leaving to tell her husband how wonderfully things were going.

Angeline bustled into her husband's office, "Things are just going wonderfully dear."

He looked up at her, smiling slightly, "Really?" a sardonic disbelief similar to Artemis' in his voice.

"Now don't give me that look." Angeline chastened, "Things really are going splendidly."

"I assume you are referring to Artemis and Adia?"

Angeline just brightened right up, "Yes, ask me why things are going so well."

Her husband smiled, curious despite himself, "Why are things going so well?"

She sat in his lap, "Artemis doesn't hate or even detest Adia. It has been two days and he is still neutral about her."

That got a reaction. "Really?" Disbelief clear in his tone.

"Yes."

"Then things really are going well."

Angeline smiled, "I told you it was a good idea."

Artemis finally shut down his computer, his daily allotment of business transactions over. Under his father's tutelage Artemis had begun to try a variety of legitimate business dealings. Oddly enough he found them often more trying then his less reputable methods. If only for the reason that 'red tape' kept popping up.

The boy stood up, folding up his laptop and handing it to Butler, "I suppose I should spend some time with that Adia." Artemis said her name as if she was some rare and delicate mosquito; and he was afraid she would breed.

Butler tried to tug down a smile, "Whatever for sir?"

"Why, to placate my mother Butler," Artemis looked up at his man servant, surprised he'd bothered to ask. Then he saw the almost hidden smile and it dawned on him, Butler was teasing him. Butler never used to do that, Artemis would have to find a way to respond to this 'teasing.'

The young genius barely suppressed a roll of his eyes, "Do you know where she is?"

Butler nodded, "Adia and Juliet are in your old play room. Mrs. Fowl has asked Juliet to help Adia feel 'at home.'"

Artemis picked up his pace and walked at a quick clip to his old play room. Already he could hear high pitched shrieks and laughs. Artemis threw open the door, and saw Adia and Juliet bouncing on his trampoline.

No, they weren't bouncing. Bouncing implied that they were still following the laws of physics. They were competing. Adia and Juliet were trying to see who could jump higher, and as a result, both kept nearly cracking their heads on the ceiling.

Adia saw Butler and Artemis, "Join us!" she called over joyously.

Artemis closed his eyes and massaged his temples; for some unknown reason he was getting headaches a lot lately. "And why would I want to join you as you two make a ridiculous spectacle of yourselves?" Artemis snapped out.

Well, Juliet stopped jumping immediately and slipped off of the trampoline. It had seemed like a good idea at the time…

Adia fixed a disappointed gaze at Juliet, "Pushover."

Juliet pulled back, unable to believe that such a scrawny defenseless little girl had called a Butler a 'pushover.'

Artemis smirked, "Juliet is hardly a 'pushover', as you so readily put it."

Adia didn't respond, not wanting to piss Juliet off. Though she was still right. "So are you going to come on up or not?"

"I'm afraid I must decline."

"You must? What's making you?" Adia continued to bounce; seeming tireless.

Artemis narrowed his eyes, not longer amused. "I do not wish to."

"And why not? You can't possibly look any stupider than I do," Adia offering her own humiliation to help save him from his own.

"While I cannot argue with that reasoning," Artemis admitted not without a small amount of satisfaction, "I do not find bouncing around like some sort of a,"

"Opiumed up Kangaroo?" Adia offered brightly.

His glare turned decidedly malignant, "_brainless child_ at all entertaining."

Adia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're just afraid that you'll look stupid. You know Artemis; you'll be able to stop caring about how you look as soon as you realize how little everyone else cares."

Artemis turned on his heel to leave; it was pointless trying to speak with such a brainless twit. Adia jumped off of the trampoline and called after him, "What are you afraid of?"

He stopped and turned back to her, "I am not afraid of anything." Now don't be mistaken and think Artemis was saying he was never frightened. He was just denying that he was frightened of anything at this moment.

Adia rolled her eyes, "Then why won't you jump on the trampoline?"

"Because I do not enjoy jumping on trampolines," he hissed at her; barely managing to constrain his temper.

"Alright." Adia grabbed her shoes and caught up with him, "You could have just said that instead of making fun of me."

Artemis stared at her, not expecting so sudden a change in attitude. "I thought I had made it quite clear."

Adia shook her head, "No. You'd made it 'quite clear' that you thought I was an idiot and wanted to spend as little time with me as possible. You never made the point that it was also the trampoline that you wanted to avoid."

Artemis looked at Adia out of the corner of his eye, the two now walking side by side; Adia having matched his gate. "If I remember correctly you had your fair share in hurling abuse."

"Yeah but I wasn't as good at it," she said, waving off her 'abuse' as ineffectual.

Artemis smirked, repressing the odd urge to chuckle. Adia looked over at him, "How about I make an effort to stop being a 'brainless child' and you make an effort to not use your superior intelligence against me. Is that fair?"

Artemis smiled a vampire smile, "I find it acceptable."

"Good," Adia continued walking, "And I'd appreciate it if you'd cut down on the intimidating looks."

His smile widened.


End file.
